Big Time Jacking Off
by emoprinces16
Summary: Dustin shouldn't like listening to his best friend having sex, but he loves it.


Dustin laid in his bunk, sighing as he turned around to try and get comfortable. Kendall and him were on their winter tour at the moment, and they had just gotten done with a New York show.

They were staying the night in the city, they were supposed to be in a hotel but there management screwed up and now the guys were sleeping in there crowded tour bus yet again, at least this time they got to sleep without the bus moving.

As Dustin tried to fall asleep, he listened as the door opened. Dustin had a feeling it was just Kendall since he had not come in from the venue, so Dustin paid no mind to it until he heard a giggle from an obvious female voice.

"Shh," Kendall whispered, a smirk evident in his voice, "Dustin is sleeping. We have to be quite."

_Oh my god, he didn't. _Dustin though with an inward grown as he heard the girl giggle again before whispering okay.

Dustin knew that Kendall sometimes brought random girls onto the bus to fuck, but he was expecting him to take her to a hotel not the bus they shared.

He tried blocking out the noise, but the obvious sounds of clothes being thrown to the ground and zippers being unzipped told Dustin what he already knew, he was about to hear one of his best friends fuck a random girl.

_I'm going to fucking kill him in the morning._

Dustin listened as the curtain of Kendall's bed being thrown open before the two got in and the curtain was hastily and noisily closed.

"Remember, Sandra, be quite." Kendall told the random girl again.

"It's Sam." The girl whispered with a giggle.

_Oh my god, you got a drunk one, good job Kendall._ Dustin thought with an eye roll, he always knew how to pick them.

"Sorry babe." Kendall whispered with a chuckle before Dustin heard an obnoxiously loud kiss, the two sounding like they were kissing like two horny teenagers.

Dustin mentally cursed himself, knowing his iPod was on the table in the small kitchen and knowing he couldn't get up and get them without Kendall knowing he was up.

Thinking of only one solution, Dustin placed his hands over his ears, trying to block the noise, but not even loud blasting music could have drown out the loud whorish moan Sandra, or Sam, or whatever the fuck her name was, let out.

"Shh." Kendall whispered again before silencing her with another kiss.

Dustin turned over so his face was in his pillow before groaning in agony, this was going to be a long time, and he already knew it.

Dustin closed his eyes as he tried blocking out the noise, to no avail as he listened closely. As he listened he heard skin slapping skin, realizing Kendall's balls were hitting her ass.

As Dustin listened, he felt a pang of heat hit his groan, making his eyes fling open as he looked down, realizing the sounds were _turning him on._

_Oh my, I'm a sick bastard. That's my fucking friend screwing a random whore and I am starting to enjoy it._

Dustin felt his face heat up as he bit his lip, urging his hard on to go down. But as he listened longer, all it did was increase.

Within in minutes, Dustin's penis was fully hard and painful.

_Shit._ Dustin cursed inside his head before touching his hard on, hissing at the pleasure.

_Shit, shit, shit._

Dustin thought about it for a minute before slowly reaching up to slip a few fingers in the waist band of his PJ bottoms, hesitating. Was he really about to jack off to the sound of his best friend fucking a whore?

As that thought ran through his head, Kendall groaned lowly as he whispered a few 'fuck' as Dustin listened to the slapping of skin getting louder and quicker in accurance.

_Like hell I am._

Dustin pulled down his PJ bottoms, his boxers following as he pulled them until they pooled down at his ankle, without missing a beat Dustin grabbed the base of his penis, biting his lips at the intense pleasure he felt just from touching himself.

Moving his hand up and down his shaft, Dustin listened to the sounds happening outside his bunk. Kendall and the girl moans were slowly increasing in noise, making Dustin move his hand at a quicker pace, making him moan softly.

The girl let out a high shrill shriek as Dustin moved his hand up his shaft, stopping at the head as he moved his thumb over the slit, collecting the pre-cum that had already begun to form. Using the cum as a lube made it easier for Dustin to jack off as he listened to the breathy moans the two were emitting.

Dustin bit his lip as he continued to move his hand up and down his shaft as he moved his other hand to tweak his nipples, making him arch his back slightly as he held back a moan, biting his lip so hard making blood splash across his taste buds.

Dustin grimaced at the blood while moving his hand quicker as he moved his hand down to fondle his balls, making his eyes roll back as beads of sweat rolled from his hairline down his forehead.

The girl screamed, Dustin guessing she had reached her climax. As the slapping of skin increased, so did the pace of Dustin's hand on his own dick.

Flicking his thumb over his slit again before he jerked his wrist in a way that Dustin knew he liked, he began to feel the coil in his lower stomach as his orgasm neared.

Biting his lip again he quickened his pace again, wanting to cum already. As his hand glided up and down his shaft, Dustin heard Kendall moan as his breath became more labored before he screamed profanity and profanity.

As the last fuck was yelled from Kendall's lips, Dustin felt his orgasm hit him as he shot a rope of cum up in the air, landing on his stomach as more and more cum leaked out, mostly landing on his chest as he threw his head back and moaned low.

He continued to stroke himself through the orgasm, coming down quickly after.

Letting go of his penis, Dustin tried to catch his breath as he moved both arms behind his head, breathing heavy as he looked down at himself, seeing the cum splayed completely across his chest and upper torso.

Dustin just jacked off to his best friend fucking a random girl, and how that conclusion happened Dustin had no fucking clue how that conclusion happened, but he did know he couldn't wait until Kendall brought in a new girl so he could do it again.

_**I can't believe I am posting this, I have so much shame but I really hope you guys liked this.**_

_**This was such a weird idea that I knew if I didn't write this it would keep coming to my mind, so I finally did…**_

_**Please don't judge me, and review if you liked it… **_

_**Yeah… -Danielle**_


End file.
